


Back in the Saddle

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Smut, revival era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully checks on Mulder after he doesn't come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Saddle

She enters the basement office easily, her pumps clicking on the tile as if she is just returning to work after a long weekend- a 13 year long weekend. Things were so different now, and yet, they were just starting to feel like old times again. Opening the wooden door, she finds Mulder sitting, feet propped on the desk.

“Scully?” He nearly tumbles out of the chair. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t answer my calls, Mulder. It’s nearly 2 am, I had to get Mr. Jenson to let me in,” she says with an exasperated sigh, hands on hips. Mulder rubs his eyes as if finally realizing how tired he really is.

“Sorry Scully, time got away from me,” he says honestly, stifling a yawn.

“Today was my early night at the hospital…” she says easily, holding her position near the front door. These first few weeks back on the X-Files had been hard on him, hard on them both really, especially since Scully hadn’t fully returned. But she had returned to him and their home, and that was all he could ever ask for. Mulder quickly closes his laptop and gathers the beige files, preparing to place them in his bag and get the hell out of this office.

“Yeah, like I said Scully, I’m sorry for not being home when it was your early-” His brows arch and Mulder curses harshly. “Fuck.”

“What an interesting word, Agent Mulder,” Scully begins, her voice like warm honey. Her fingers turn the lock on the door and she crosses the room slowly. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

Mulder hardens immediately and the files fall from his hands, forgotten. A sly grin forms on his face and he strolls towards her. “Oh were you now, Agent Scully? That doesn’t sound very profession-”

Scully pulls the sash from her long, black coat, letting the fabric fall from her bare shoulders slowly and then drop from the rest of her scantily clad body.

“You’ve had me waiting for an _awfully_ long time, Mulder.”

He grabs her roughly and pulls her into a kiss, his tongue forcing itself between her lips and running across the roof of her mouth, eliciting a moan. Her hands run through his hair, pulling at the back of his neck to kiss him deeper, wanting him closer, wanting to devour him whole. He backed her into the desk and lifted her small body, placing her on the desk and restraining a grunt when she whimpered at the touch of the cool wood. Her lust filled eyes were locked directly on him as she made quick work of his belt and pants, reaching her hand into his boxers to stroke his erection. She leaned back onto the desk, her face flushed and lips red. Mulder slid his tongue into the hallow of her neck, and down her body, between her breasts and finally to her hipbone, where he nipped her, making her moan. His teeth caught the lace of her black thong and slid it down her legs, all while teasing her with his long, agile fingers.

“Mul-der,” she practically growled, as he nestled his head between her legs, his tongue sliding into her folds. He laughed softly, the vibrations sending tingles through her entire body.

“That long of a day, Scully?” Mulder asked with a wry smile, licking his lips.  She couldn’t wait any longer, she wanting him inside her this instant. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as he entered her with a groan.

“Faster,” she whispered, “Harder” she demanded, as his thrusts became more forceful, eliciting moans from both of them. Sweat began to prickle Mulder and Scully’s skin, and he slid his hand to her clitoris, further excited when her brow knotted; a clear sign that she was close. She slid her hand under the thin, see-through lace of her bra, playing with her breast and nipple, nearly sending Mulder over. He felt her walls tighten as her eyes widened in pleasure, her back arching, heels digging into his back. Mulder held Scully steady, helping her ride out her orgasm with slow, steady thrusts, before emptying himself into her with a grunt. Feeling his warmth fill her, Scully let out a satisfied sigh, pulling Mulder down for another kiss, their skin slick against one another.

* * *

 

“Agent Mulder,” Skinner announced, as he walked into the office holding a new case. “Jenson told me you and Agent Scully were working awfully late last night.”

“Yes sir…” Mulder felt himself harden immediately at the memory and was happy that the desk was serving as his cover. “Long night.”

Skinner’s face formed a wry smile. “I bet it was.” He laid the file on the desk and turned, heading back towards the door. “I’m happy you too are back together.” Mulder blushed deeply. “Just clean up after yourselves next time,” he said, pointing under the desk as he left, closing the door behind him.

Mulder scrambled to his feet to check where Skinner had pointed

Underneath the desk sat Scully’s black lace thong.

 


End file.
